Walking Away From Love
by gottabe23
Summary: Sam finds out about the Liason baby, and leaves Jason with a few secrets of her own.BTW changed some GH history.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sam sat in her mother's living room thinking about what had just happened she had been held hostage, thought the man she loved was dead, and found out that she was the child of Stavros and her mother's love affair which wouldn't have mattered except that her father was also her half-uncle. She held a drink in her hands Alexis walked back into the room and said, "Sam I don't know what to say to you other than I'm sorry and I want to help you however I can." "You want to help me Alexis, how about you explain to me how you sleep with your brother -my father excuse me! It's disgusting I mean you can't tell me you didn't know you were related because you knew that you thought he was your cousin!" Sam got up and walked around the couch as her mother sat down. "Sam I want us to get over this, to try to make this relationship work I know this isn't how you wanted to find out who your father is or who you wanted your father to be." her voice trailed off. "I can't take this right now! I have to go. I'm sorry I can't even look at you. Maybe later but not now." Sam got her purse and walked out of the house leaving her mother watching with pain on her face.

1 week later

She walked into her apartment that she shared with Jason she had overheard Elizabeth and him, when she confronted him about it he couldn't deny the truth it was his baby Elizabeth was carrying. She broke up with him right then and there as much as it hurt her she had to do the right thing for her and her unborn child. She wasn't going to tell Jason about the baby as hypocritical as it seemed seeing as Elizabeth did the same thing. She had known she was pregnant for 2 weeks and she had originally thought of telling Jason the minute she saw him but her mother convinced her not to. As she looked into the apartment she noticed things she never saw before the darkness it held on the walls and how different and distant it all seemed, she quickly walked into the room she once shared with Jason and grabbed her suitcase as she started to fill it with her clothing and personal belongings. She took one more look around the room and walked out. "I can do this," she thought. As she opened the front door to exit the apartment, she saw a very pregnant Elizabeth and Jason kissing. "Well you move on fast don't you," she said as she tried to move past him. He saw her bags and said, "I didn't know you were leaving so soon." "Yeah if I want to catch my plane I have to leave today." "You're leaving town?" she could tell Elizabeth looked a little more then annoyed that Jason was talking to her. "There's nothing more for me here Jason. I'll miss my sister's but then can still come and see me." with that she forced her way through his grip she felt his eyes on her back as she walked to the elevator and left her life with the Jason behind.

She sat with her new brother Nikolas he was with her at the airport talking about how she would get on a plane to Maryland and that she would go to a hotel where she would check in as Ms. Samantha Cassadine. When she heard this she immediatly interrupted him and asked him why she couldn't go as Sam McCall. He told her it would be easier if she used that last name. As she started to board the plane, he told her to take care of his niece or nephew and he would check on her as soon as he could. He turned and left. "Now all I have to do is make sure Jason and Helena don't find out about Sam," he thought as he went to go meet Alexis.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Jason opened up the closet he saw a box that Sam missed he opened it and saw items from happier times her engagement ring, a necklace he bought her, little gifts that had meant a lot to the both of them. As he was about to put it back he saw something that caught his eye, it was something from the hospital, test results of some sort. His curiosity got the best of him and he started to read the results it was definitely for Sam but what they said made his head spin Sam was pregnant with his baby and he let her walk out the door. He didn't even hear Elizabeth walk in, "Hey I'm really sorry that Sam saw us like that...," she said even though she knew it was the perfect thing to happen. She glanced at what Jason was holding and she felt her perfect world come crashing down it was obviously Sam's pregnancy test results, she had overheard Sam talking to a doctor about getting a pregnancy test done and she wanted it kept a secret. "Jason what is that?" she asked as if she had no idea. "Sam's pregnant, how could I have not known?" he said as if he hadn't really heard her. He got up and ran his fingers through his hair. "Jason if Sam had wanted to tell you she should of told you the minute she found out, since she loved you so much." Elizabeth said trying to get him to become angry with Sam for leaving and not telling him at all. Jason just looked at Elizabeth all he could think about was going to find Sam and make sure she was safe. Elizabeth could tell he wasn't even listening to her she wanted him to realize he loved her and their child more then he had ever loved Sam. "Jason...I know this is hard, but maybe it's for the best. I mean can you imagine how uncomfortable it would be when Sam found out we we're together? It would be bad for our family and Sam's baby." she said satisfied that she finally had his attention. "How is it better that the mother of my child is off god knows where, and I have no way to find her?" Jason yelled. "I'm having your child too Jason, but you obviously forget that quickly!" Elizabeth sobbed. Jason took her in his arms as he did all he could think about was finding Sam  
Sam was looking out the plane's window she could tell they were close to Maryland she felt tears well up in her eyes, she quickly brushed them away she did what she had to do and couldn't regret that now. Sam instantly thought of the pregnancy results and searched her purse to make sure she had grabbed them, they weren't there. "Oh god, what if I left them behind Jason can't find them!!" she thought frantically. "Maybe I put them in my suitcase," she thought reassuring herself. "Don't worry sweetheart your father will never find out about you I'll make sure of it." she murmured to herself. "Fasten your seatbelts where getting ready to land" the flight attendant said. "Here we go, time for a new life." Sam said softly.  
Nikolas woke up to the phone ringing "Why would Sam be calling now?"He said to himself. "Nikolas, hi it's Alexis I have a little problem Jason found the results. How are we going to cover this up?"she asked.


End file.
